1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to measuring devices, and more particularly to a measuring device for measuring, marking, and subsequently cutting material around shapes and sizes irregular from the original shape and size of the material.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Construction materials such as, for example, ceramic tiles, carpeting, countertops and flooring, typically are manufactured and commercially available in rectangular and/or square shapes. It is common practice in the construction industry, for example, when laying or installing such construction materials, to begin working from the one corner of the area to be covered by the construction materials and placing as many whole, i.e., uncut construction materials first and leaving all irregular shape areas, that is, for example, corners, periphery walls, angles curves, turns, and/or other obstructions such as pipes and vents, to be covered last. Then, after the uncut construction materials have been properly placed, construction materials are added adjacent to the construction materials in the irregular areas by precisely measuring, marking and cutting the construction materials to ensure a substantial match between the construction materials and the irregular shapes.
The process of properly measuring, marking and cutting of the construction materials to substantially match the irregular shapes of the area to be covered is often the most time consuming and difficult aspect of installing tile and/or other similar construction materials. If the construction material is cut to long, then the construction materials cannot be properly adjusted and may eventually warp, crack, or come loose, thus requiring further future time and expenses. Similarly, if the construction material is cut to short, the construction material may eventually work loose, likewise requiring addition future time and expenses. If the cut of the construction material does not substantially match the contours of the irregularly shaped area to be covered, defections can be easily seen by the eye unless covered with another material. When the construction material is tile, for example, grout may be used to fill the space between tiles and may or may not make the defection less noticeable. Nonetheless, measuring, marking and cutting tile is a very tedious and time consuming process and the most difficult part of installing many construction materials such as, for example, tile.
The most common practice to attempt to substantially match construction materials with irregular shapes is highly inefficient, inaccurate and costly. Typically, one measures, marks and cuts the construction material based on a simple visual inspection and guess work, sometimes employing elementary instruments such as a square, tape measure, ruler, and a pencil. Typically, the construction materials are cut improperly such that many mistakes develop such as the cut construction materials are too long, too short, or not substantially aligned with the other construction materials already installed. Thus, a significant amount of time and materials is wasted resulting in an increased cost in both labor and materials.
There are some devices currently available to assist in installing construction materials around irregular shapes; however, these devices are often complex and require multiple adjustments to a series of guides. Further, these devices are expensive to purchase and manufacture, and still require a substantial use of time.
Thus, what is needed is a simple and cost effective approach to measuring, marking and cutting construction materials to be installed having irregular shapes to substantially match around corners, periphery walls, or other obstructions such as, for example, pipes or vents.